mediterraneanvision_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Adriaticvision Song Contest
}} The Adriaticvision Song Contest, often simply called Adriaticvision, is a song contest held between the members of the Mediterranean Broadcasting Union that surround the Adriatic Sea. History On the 17 August 2019, Aris Odi, the executive supervisor of the MBU, created the Adriaticvision Song Contest, a spin-off of the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest that would be held between the members of the MBU that surround the Adriatic Sea. Logo and theme The logo, which was created by Aris Odi, was introduced in the 1st edition already. The logo features the name "Adriaticvision", below that the words "Song Contest" and below that, the name of the host city appears along with the number of the edition. The word "Adriaticvision" is formed in the font "Forte" while the letter "v" has been replaced by a heart where the flag of the host country appears. The logo heavily resembles the logo of the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest. Slogans Since the first edition already, slogans were used for the contest. In each edition, the host broadcaster is in charge to decide on the slogan of the edition and based on it, develop the contest's theme and visual design. Participation Any full member of the MBU that surrounds the Adriatic Sea, including San Marino, is allowed to send an entry to the Adriaticvision Song Contest. The following countries are eligible to participate: * * * * * * * Rules The rules are mostly the same as the rules of the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest. The only different rule is that entries that have participated in previous Mediterraneanvision editions are not allowed to participate in Adriaticvision. Entries that have entered Adriaticvision, however, are allowed to participate in further Mediterraneanvision editions. Voting So far, the voting system has remained the same since the first edition. Nul points and ties So far, no country has received 0 points. Under the current rules, in the event of more than one country scoring the same total number of points, a count is made of the numbers of countries who awarded points to each of the tied countries, and the one who received points from the most countries is declared the winner. If the numbers are still tied, it is counted how many sets of maximum points (12 points) each country received. If there is still a tie, the numbers of 10-point scores awarded are compared—and then the numbers of 8-point scores, all the way down the list. In the extremely unlikely event of there then still being a tie for first place, the song performed earliest in the running order is declared the winner. Format Since the first edition, the winning country of one edition is automatically chosen to be the host of the next edition. The host broadcaster can decide how and when it wants to host the competition, present the logo, reveal the running order and other things. However if a broadcaster declines to host, or if the MBU won't allow a certain country to host, then the runner-up is given the chance to host. Winners See also * * Mediterraneanvision Song Contest External links * Category:Adriaticvision Song Contest Category:Spin-offs